As Long As He Needs Me
by vi0letts
Summary: This is a next generation Harry Potter story, about the love triangle that Scorpius Malfoy must face when it comes to his two best friends Mira Zabini & Rose Weasley!  Rights reserved to J.K Rowling!  LIKE AND RATE,  :


Light poured through the windows of the Hogwarts Express. It was unnaturally bright, casting the compartment in a golden halo. He leaned back, feeling the train rumble to a start. Surprisingly, he managed to get an entire train car to himself. That was most likely because of his name… _Malfoy_. Everyone seemed to hate him without even knowing, well mostly everyone. There was his best friend Mira Zabini, who held no prejudice. Mira came from yet another death eater family, and seemed to be in the same boat. He was curious to where she was, and if she had found good company. Nobody wanted a blood traitor sitting amidst them. His grey eyes had seen the way people glared at him and his family as they said their goodbyes on platform nine and three quarters. It was piercing, their stares, and he shuddered at the thought of them. Leaning his head against the dusty train window, he closed his eyes, trying to make that all disappear. Yet as hard as he attempted to do so, judgmental looks flashed in his mind. One pair of brilliant blues haunted his head the most. It was a girl, probably his age, with wild ginger hair. She reminded him of a porcelain doll, with features delicate, except for her strange blue eyes. The color was too blue, as if they were electric. He could remember her curious gaze, and an older man, most likely her father, pointing towards him. Something about the gesture only horrified him more. He hated the attention that he got from complete strangers. It was as if the entire wizarding world was aware of the Malfoy's deeds. However that girls reaction caught him off guarded. Instead of contorting her features into a disgusted look, like the one her dad wore, her expression softened. She actually smiled in his direction, and that one move caused him to flood with heat. Something about the way that she held herself told him that this girl was worth getting to know. As he rested against the glass, his ears caught the sound of the door being tugged open. Immediately, his steel eyes snapped out, alarmed at the sudden noise. He was dreading who might have walked in, until he caught glimpse of fiery locks. The very same girl that he was thinking about stood no more than a foot in front of him. Behind her, a hunched over boy stuffed his hands into his pockets. Dark brown hair fell over his face, obscuring him from view.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Every compartment seems to be full but this one."

The redhead asked, her tone warm. She was holding a History of Magic book close to her chest, before nudging the raven haired boy next to her. His head shot up, and he looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh Albus, were you dosing off?"

"Most definitely not, I just-just ah…." He stuttered out.

"Worried about the sorting? Everything is going to be fine." She said reassuringly, before turning back, awaiting an answer from the blond boy.

"I don't mind at all." He shook his head, trying to emphasize his point. Linking arms with green eyed boy, the girl sat down onto the chair across.

"Dear me! I nearly forgot, this is my cousin, Albus Potter. I'm Rosie Weasley. Pleasure to meet you!" Weasley and a Potter? His breathing accelerated. They would hate him, he simply couldn't tell them his name. Yet his reflex beat him to it,

"Hullo, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Scorpius felt more scenes race across his dreaming state. The sorting, where his newly found friends Rose and Albus had their Hogwarts fate decided. He had already gone first, thanks to M preceding their P &amp; W last names. Quickly, he scanned the ground for Mira, trying to find her small figure. Scorpius did, and the two met eyes, brown to steel grey. She smiled lightly, before directing her attention back to the sorting. As he sat there under green and silver banners, he heard Albus' name being called. A murmur fell over the crowd, and Scorpius sat up eagerly. Just maybe, he would have a friend join him at the snake table. Albus looked awfully shaken up, before the sorting hat promptly yelled "SLYTHERIN!" A cheer burst from Scorpius' fellow housemates, and his grin relaxed. He couldn't help but notice the dirty looks the Gryffindors shot in their directions. A Potter? In the 'enemy's' house? Preposterous. As Albus slicked over, he let out a relieved sigh.<p>

"Hey Scor, guess we'll be seeing each a lot."

Cheerfulness laced his tone, before the two boys looked towards Rose. She was biting her bottom lip nervously. This would be the first time that Scorpius noticed that habit. A few more first years were sorted, Lysander Scamander to Hufflepuff, and his twin Lorcan to Ravenclaw. Soon enough, Rose Weasley was called up by an aged professor. He gave her a smile, which she returned, although her nerves made it look more sheepish. Scorpius watched her as she fiddled with her robe, every so often looking up towards the ceiling with those Caribbean colored eyes. It seemed like forever before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!". Scorpius' face fell, as he saw her scamper quickly over to a dark haired boy, one that resembled Albus. He gave a hoot of satisfaction, before quickly yelling "Weasley is our queen!" The rest of the Gryffindors were in on it, and began patting Rose on the back. She turned the same shade of her hair, before glancing at the Slytherin table. Scorpius could make out her lips mouthing "We'll figure something out." Albus nodded and bumped Scorpius' elbow.

"Mate, your mouth is wide open." Casually faking a yawn, Scorpius grinned towards the Potter boy.

"Just tired, you know. At least there is two of us here. We could sneak her over sometime." A classic mischievous look crossed his face, causing Albus to raise his eyebrows.

"Well I don't want to get expelled on the first day, you know. But yeah, I agree."

Three more students joined their table, before it was Mira's turn. Scorpius leaned in expectantly. He wanted her with him, only because a familiar face could cheer him up at any time. Clasping his hands together, Scorpius was yet again disappointed when the hat placed her in Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>More things wafted through his head.<p>

The first time he introduced Mira to Albus, who really hit it off as friends.

When Rose tried to teach him Wingardium Leviosa, which apparently was pronounced "Leviosa, not Leviosahhh."

Mira and him pranking the pumpkin juice with a skin color changing potion.

Rose hitting him with her book, while she glared at him, her freckled face a salamander green.

The first trip to Hogsmeade, where Albus and Scorpius gouge themselves on Honeydukes Sweets.

Rosie falling asleep in class, and sleep talking about how much she loved Hippogryffs.

Mira's soft brown hair tickling his face and she leaned across him to grab potion utensils.

Rose's doe eyes staring at him, a heartwarming grin playing on her lips.

It seemed to be a constant thing in his dream, Mira then Rose, Mira then Rose, with the occasional twist of Albus. Everything was painfully obvious to him; he was in love with them both. Suddenly, his dream took a turn, and he could see both situations if he chose one. It broke his heart to see Rosie with tears streaming down her face, now a sixth year with the rest of them. She had really turned into a beauty, like an ethereal red haired angel. Or Mira, small Mira, with a painful betrayed look coloring her features.

_You have to decide, Scorpius. You can't have them both._ Albus' voice whispered, eerily fading in and out.

"I can't do this."

Scorpius jumped awake. It was just a dream. Though he knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
